


Невероятные истории о Паддингтоне, медвежонке вне закона

by HaruIchigo



Category: Paddington (Movies), The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruIchigo/pseuds/HaruIchigo
Summary: Сбежав из тюрьмы, Паддингтон решил, что Брауны совсем забыли о нём, и отправился куда глаза глядят. Но не может быть, чтоб такой хороший мишка не нашёл себе семью!
Comments: 22
Kudos: 39





	1. ИСТОРИЯ ПЕРВАЯ, в которой Паддингтон находит Рэя, а Рэй находит апельсиновый мармелад

Паддингтон очень устал и расстроился, после того как они с Кастетом МакГинти пошли каждый своей дорогой. Даже свобода его не радовала. Шутка ли: он думал, что остался совсем один в большом городе, без семьи и друзей. Ведь он не знал, что Брауны нашли вора, укравшего альбом мадам Козловой, и ужасно тревожатся за своего мишку!

Он долго-долго брёл куда глаза глядят, и основательно продрог. Большие дома вокруг сменились длинными высокими заборами, и Паддингтон понял, что окончательно заблудился. Если бы он не печалился весь день и всю ночь, то теперь уж точно пал бы духом! В такую промозглую погоду ему очень хотелось согреться и съесть бутерброд с мармеладом, поэтому когда он услышал за красным забором весёлое потрескивание дров, лапы сами понесли его на звук.

Паддингтон протиснулся между прутьев калитки, и — чудо, прямо перед ним стоял уютный двухэтажный дом. Перед домом расстилалась зелёная лужайка, а посреди лужайки, в стеклянной коробочке под столом, уютно горел огонь. Паддингтон забрался на стол поближе к огню, чтобы пальтишко и шляпа как следует просохли. От тепла он сразу же начал клевать носом, и даже урчащий животик не мог заставить его отправиться на поиски еды. Поэтому Паддингтон просто стянул с кресел, стоящих рядом, все пледы, и, закутавшись в них, сладко заснул прямо на столе.

Ему снилось, что Брауны нашли его, и они все вместе отправились кататься на каруселях. Джуди уступила ему лошадку с золотым седлом, а Джонатан отдал свою сладкую вату. Сначала Паддингтону было очень весело кружиться на карусели, но вот она закружилась быстрее, быстрее… и он, не удержавшись, вверх тормашками вылетел из седла прямо на землю!

— Ой-ой! — только и успел крикнуть Паддингтон прежде чем вылетел из своего пледового кокона и зарылся носом в холодную траву.

А кто-то сверху сказал:  
— Ты ещё что такое?!

Тогда Паддингтон проснулся окончательно. Он встал, отряхнул пальтишко, и вежливо приподнял шляпу, как учила тётя Люси.

— Здравствуйте, меня зовут Паддингтон. У вас такой замечательный огонь, что я остановился немного погреться, — сказал он. Это было очень храбро, потому что маленькому мишке было чего бояться! Прямо над ним возвышался человек с пистолетом! Именно этот человек и спросил Паддингтона, что он такое.

Паддингтон был очень храбрым медведем. А ещё ему понравилось, что у человека с пистолетом была мохнатая борода, похожая на медвежью шерсть, и большие очки как у миссис Бёрд. 

— Ты что… медведь? — спросил человек с пистолетом. Ещё он почему-то спросил про маму Паддингтона.

— Моя мама очень давно умерла. Я жил с тётей Люси в Перу, а теперь живу у Браунов, потому что тётя Люси переселилась в дом для престарелых медведей, — ответил Паддингтон. А потом грустно добавил, — То есть я жил у Браунов. А теперь я вне закона.

Незнакомый человек спрятал пистолет.   
— Ну отлично. Медведь вне закона на моей лужайке. Это какой-то сговор русских? 

Паддингтон не знал, что ответить, и поэтому промолчал. 

Тогда человек-уже-без-пистолета сказал:  
— Хорошо... Паддингтон. Меня зовут Рэй. Давай-ка, проходи в дом, не торчать же тебе возле барбекю. Соседи не поймут. 

Паддингтон с радостью принял предложение и поспешил к стеклянной двери. За стеклом горел уютный жёлтый светильник, и казалось, что там, внутри, должно быть много мармелада!

Вот только стоило Паддингтону переступить через порог, как Рэй его остановил.

— Ну нет. Обычно я не пускаю в дом в обуви, но ты же медведь и везде ходишь босиком… и что нам с тобой делать? Подожди, сейчас я что-нибудь придумаю.

Рэй ушёл, оставив Паддингтона ждать за дверью, но тут же вернулся с мокрым полотенцем.

— Давай свои лапы, — сказал он. 

Паддингтон шлёпнулся прямо на пол и вытянул все четыре лапы. Он честно дождался пока Рэй вытрет каждую, хотя было очень щекотно.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил он, когда Рэй убрал полотенце. — Мои лапы ещё никогда не не были такими чистыми. А есть ли у вас хотя бы немножечко апельсинового мармелада? Я очень хочу есть. Когда я найду работу, я пришлю вам целую банку.

Рэй задумался.

— Мармелад это вряд ли. У меня есть говядина вагю, виски, креветки, бери что хочешь. Когда ещё ко мне в гости зайдёт нормальный медведь, а не какой-нибудь нехороший человек, который считает себя частным детективом?

На самом деле он сказал не "нехороший человек", а одно короткое слово, но сказал таким голосом, что Паддингтон понял, насколько этот человек правда был нехорошим. 

— Большое спасибо, но перуанские медведи больше всего любят мармелад. Или мёд. Вы знали, что в одном сендвиче в мармеладом достаточно витаминов и минералов для медвежонка на целый день?

Тут у Рэя зазвонил телефон, и он сказал:  
— Поищи вон в том шкафу.

Когда Рэй ушёл, Паддингтон встал на стул и открыл кухонный шкафчик. Он едва дотянулся до полки, кончиками лап, но как ни вытягивал шею, не смог увидеть, есть ли там хоть одна баночка мармелада. Тогда он забрался на спинку стула, и заглянул в шкафчик. Увы, мармелада там не было, но было много специй, от которых у Паддингтона защекотало в носу. Он оглушительно чихнул, стул под ним зашатался… и Паддингтону пришлось повиснуть на дверце шкафчика, чтобы не упасть вместе со стулом на пол. 

Паддингтон был совсем не тяжёл для маленького медвежонка, но кухонный шкафчик привинчивал кто-то, не знающий, что на нём будут кататься медвежата, пусть и маленькие. Болты выскочили из стены, шкафчик рухнул вниз, и все баночки со специями брызнули из него во все стороны. Паддингтон, к счастью, успел прыгнуть на стол (угодив, правда, лапой в чайную чашку и расплескав весь чай), но облачко специй было таким густым и плотным, что он ужасно расчихался. 

— Апчхи! Апчхи! АААПЧХИ!

Очень неудобно чихать, когда стоишь одной лапой в чашке! Паддингтон не удержался и всё-таки приземлился на пол, а за ним тарелка с розовыми креветками и блюдечко с лимонными дольками, и большая пахучая бутылка. У мистера Брауна была такая же бутылка, на ней тоже было написано "виски", и мистер Браун всегда говорил, что это специальный чай для особых гостей.

Когда Рэй вернулся, он обнаружил, что на кухне ужасный беспорядок, а на полу в большой луже виски с перцем сидит несчастный-несчастный медвежонок.

Сначала Рэй очень рассердился, — кому понравится, что незнакомый медведь громит его уютную кухню! У него даже задёргался глаз, — так он разнервничался. Но мокрый медвежонок выглядел таким несчастным! Как было на него обижаться? Поэтому Рэй просто поправил очки, вздохнул и сказал:

— Мой единственный выходной.... хотя не знаю, чего я ожидал от животного на кухне. 

— Ох, простите, я разлил ваш чай для гостей! — сказал Паддингтон, вылезая из лужи.

— Полторы тысячи фунтов за бутылку, — сказал Рэй. Он был очень хозяйственный и всегда знал, сколько что стоит.

— Пожалуйста, дайте мне швабру и ведро, я мигом всё уберу! — взмолился Паддингтон. — Не думайте, я очень чистоплотный медведь! У Браунов ведь чему только не научишься. 

— Ну нет. — Рэй поднял медвежонка и посадил его на стол. — Сиди и с места не двигайся, понял?

— Понял, — грустно сказал Паддингтон, и честно не двигался (только болтал лапками, потому что ему было скучно просто сидеть).

— Я думал, ты медведь вне закона потому что ты потерялся. Но кажется ты серьёзный разрушитель. И проникатель на чужую территорию, — сказал Рэй, убирая специи и обломки шкафчика. — По-моему я должен тебя не мармеладом кормить, а сдать в собачий питомник.

— Я не смогу жить в собачьем питомнике, он ведь для собак. Но вот если бы вы знали адрес какого-нибудь медвежьего питомника… наверное я правда плохой медведь и никто больше меня не примет.

Паддингтон рассказал Рэю всё о своих злоключениях: и о ярмарке мадам Козловой и о том, как его несправедливо обвинили в краже, и о том, что Брауны наверное разочаровались в нём, потому что не пришли навестить его в тюрьму. И, конечно, о том, как Кастет МакГинти обманул его, поэтому с тех пор он в бегах и ему нужна работа.

Рассказывая, Паддингтон елозил шляпой по столу, чтобы вытереть виски и немножко помочь с уборкой, но из-за этого шляпа совсем промокла и пахла так, что кружилась голова.

Рэй выслушал его и снова куда-то ушёл, а вернулся с большим вязаным кардиганом и... баночкой апельсинового мармелада!

— Это передала мне тётка. Я не ем мармелад, но не выбрасывать же! Наконец-то нашёлся медведь, которому он пригодится. Давай сюда пальто и шляпу, придётся их постирать.

Паддингтон с удовольствием закутался в тёплый кардиган (хотя туда вместилось бы два медвежонка, не меньше), и через несколько минут уже ел бутерброды с мармеладом (и без корочки).

Впервые за эту ужасную долгую ночь он решил, что жизнь начала налаживаться, ведь Рэй не стал сдавать его в собачий питомник. А ещё, у Рэя тоже была тётя, которая умела делать мармелад. И Паддингтон подумал, что это знак, — Рэй точно станет его другом, раз у них столько общего.


	2. ИСТОРИЯ ВТОРАЯ, в которой Паддингтон становится помощником автомеханика, а Рэй рассказывает миссис Пирсон о драконах

Рэй жил один в большом доме, где всё стояло на своих местах, а ещё было много хрупких вещей и ящичков, куда может влезть любопытный медведь. Поэтому рано-рано утром Рэй отвез Паддингтона в мастерскую миссис Пирсон, застегнул на нём пальтишко, отдал коробочку с бутербродами, и предупредил, чтобы Паддингтон вёл себя хорошо и ничего не разрушал. 

В мастерской Паддингтону очень нравилось: там было много разноцветных сияющих машин. Девушки, которые их ремонтировали, тоже были сияющие и разноцветные. Они смеялись и говорили: “эй, пушистик”, когда он приподнимал шляпу, приветствуя их.

Миссис Пирсон встретила Паддингтона на пороге. Она была на таких высоких каблуках, что Паддингтону пришлось задирать голову, чтобы поздороваться с ней, а губы у неё были такие красные, будто она ела вишнёвое варенье.

— Здравствуйте, миссис Пирсон, — сказал Паддингтон и снял шляпу, чтобы она не упала, когда он задирает голову. — У вас найдётся рабочий комбинезон моего размера?

— Здравствуй, мишка, — ответила миссис Пирсон. — У нас как-то работал один карлик-пакистанец, я думаю его комбинезон тебе подойдёт. Иди к Роджеру, он тебе всё покажет. Но чтобы без глупостей, понял? 

— Да, мэм! — бодро сказал Паддингтон и потрусил в дальний угол мастерской, где работал механик Роджер. Угол Роджера был отгорожен, чтобы дамы, приезжавшие в мастерскую, не огорчались.

Роджер был в отличном настроении. Он сразу же выдал Паддингтону почти новый комбинезон (всего-то с парой дырочек на груди) и даже защитные очки.

— Видишь вон тот синий кадиллак? — сказал Роджер. — Шикарная ретро-штучка, миссис Беркова отдала его на покраску и попросила как следует вымыть окна, чтобы сверкал. С краской я уже закончил, окна на тебе. Вон там шланги, рядом тряпки. Справишься?

— Конечно! Я ведь работал мойщиком окон, это будет нетрудно! — ответил Паддингтон. Он почувствовал себя ужасно взрослым и опытным. У машины ведь меньше окон, чем у дома, с ними должно быть куда легче!

— Вот и хорошо, — улыбнулся Роджер. — А я пока в подсобке сверну… сладкий рулет, который мне передал мистер Пирсон.

Паддингтон знал, что рулеты обычно продаются уже свёрнутыми, но не стал ничего говорить, так ему нетерпелось быстрее начать!  
Мурлыча под нос песенку он подбежал к сверкающему кадиллаку миссис Берковой, схватил ближайший шланг и решительно включил напор.   
О, ужас, вместо воды из шланга хлынула струя красной краски, и окатила капот машины! Оказывается, на радостях он схватил не тот шланг!

Паддингтон побледнел под шёрсткой. Он ведь обещал Рэю и миссис Пирсон вести себя хорошо! Он схватил правильный шланг и попытался смыть краску, но куда там! В мастерской миссис Пирсон была только самая лучшая краска: она мгновенно приставала к железу и быстро сохла. 

Паддингтон призадумался. Миссис Браун однажды сказала ему, что если нельзя что-то исправить, значит нужно это переделать. Паддингтон вспомнил этот совет, и заправил синюю краску. Он решил, что раз машина раньше была синей, значит нужно просто закрасить пятно синим, и все будет в порядке!

Синяя краска весело брызгала на капот, и сначала Паддингтону показалось, что всё получится, но стоило потоку краски немного остановиться, как по капоту… поползли фиолетовые пятна! Бедный мишка совсем забыл, что если смешать два цвета, получится третий, а ведь миссис Браун его и этому учила!. Она была художницей, и знала всё о цветах.

— Уф! — Паддингтон сдвинул шляпу на затылок. — Что же делать дальше… так, вспоминай, вспоминай... кажется, чтобы из фиолетового получился синий, нужно взять... ультрамарин!

Он щедро полил машину ультрамариновой краской и оставил сохнуть, довольный своей работой. Цвет, который получился, сложно было описать, но это точно не был тот синий, который получился у Роджера. Скорее он был… местами синий, а местами непонятно какой: и бирюзовый и лиловый и фиолетовый! Когда Роджер вышел из подсобки, у него просто челюсть отвисла.

— Ну, Паддингтон… не ожидал от тебя такого, — сказал он. — Не думал, что моя карьера закончится из-за медведя. 

Тут подошла миссис Пирсон, и тоже начала осматривать машину.

— Это страйк, Роджер, серьёзный страйк, —сказала миссис Пирсон. — Ты хоть представляешь, чья жена Анастейша Беркова? А ты, медведь, с этого дня уволен, можешь идти домой. Хотя стой. Ты и объяснишь миссис Берковой, что натворил с её невероятно дорогой винтажной машиной. Ты миленький и пушистый глупыш, возможно тебя она не захочет бросить в Темзу в бетонных башмаках.

Паддингтон ни на шутку расстроился. Он не хотел чтобы его бросали в Темзу, и башмаки из бетона ему казались очень непрактичной штукой, в них же нельзя ходить. Поэтому он понуро сил на ящик с инструментами и сидел, опустив уши, пока не пришла миссис Беркова. У неё были белые-белые волосы, большие чёрные очки и белое платье в клеточку, как шахматная доска. Пахло от неё как от большой цветочной клумбы. 

Когда миссис Беркова увидела машину, то от удивления даже сняла свои большие чёрные очки, в которых отражались и решительная миссис Пирсон и грустный Паддингтон и испуганный Роджер.

— О. Мой. Бог, — сказала миссис Беркова. — Мой кадиллак. Кто это сделал?

Паддингтон вышел вперёд, сжимая в руках шляпу. Ему было ужасно стыдно.

— Это я. Простите пожа…

Но прежде чем Паддингтон успел договорить “простите пожалуйста, мне очень жаль”, миссис Беркова подхватила его на руки и крепко сжала.

— Какой ты невероятный мишутка! — радостно воскликнула она с очень сильным русским акцентом. — Ни в одной мастерской мне не смогли сделать тот цвет, который я хотела! Мне предлагали то синий то зелёный, и говорили, что это цвет морской волны, но морская волна не бывает одного цвета, верно? Море непостоянно! 

Миссис Беркова отпустила Паддингтона и сжала руку миссис Пирсон.

— Роуз, милая! Твой медведь просто прочитал мои мысли! Он дал мне настоящую морскую волну, которая напоминает мне о моём частном пляже на Мальдивах! У тебя чудесный сервис, я расскажу о нём всем подругам!

Миссис Пирсон улыбнулась, будто сама всё это и придумала, и велела Роджеру принести всем шампанского, а Паддингтону — лимонад. 

К вечеру в мастерской телефон раскалился от звонков! Миссис Беркова действительно всем-всем рассказала, какая замечательная автомастерская есть в Лондоне.  
Поэтому, когда Рэй вернулся чтобы забрать мишку домой, Роджер, миссис Пирсон и Паддингтон вместе ели торт с клубникой и пили чай. Паддингтон был по уши в креме и ужасно доволен.

— Ну, Рэй, твой мишка-медведь справился, — сказала миссис Пирсон, вытирая Паддингтона платочком. — Надеюсь, он не израсходовал всю свою удачу за один раз. И лучше забери его отсюда, мне не нужны непредсказуемые элементы. 

Паддингтон очень огорчился, услышав, что он не нужен в мастерской.

— Я не нужен Браунам, Пирсонам я тоже не нужен… — сказал он и приподнял шляпу.— Наверное мне пора искать свою дорогу. До свидания!

— Нет, мишка-медведь, я совсем не это имела в виду, — смягчилась миссис Пирсон. — Мы обязательно найдём тебе какое-нибудь занятие. Правда, Рэй? Ведь Кастет МакГинти очень часто нас выручал.

— Правда, — ответил Рэй. — Кастету МакГинти не понравится, если мы плохо обойдемся с его другом. К тому же, Паддингтон исключительный медведь, Я ещё таких не встречал. Но сейчас не об этом. Я принёс плохие новости, Роуз. Китайский дракон опять поднял голову.

Паддингтон не понял, что это за дракон, но Рэй говорил так серьёзно, что даже он проникся моментом. Оказывается, драконы это не выдумки, они существуют, а один даже заинтересовался Пирсонами!

“Да уж”, — подумал Паддингтон, слизывая остатки крема с носа. — “Всё-таки я ещё совсем не взрослый и опытный медведь. Мне еще очень много нужно узнать о мире!”


	3. ИСТОРИЯ ТРЕТЬЯ, в которой Паддингтон пишет письмо, а Рэй проверяет ошибки

Ранним утром Паддингтон положил в кресло много подушек, чтобы быть повыше, сел за стол в библиотеке Рэя, поставил справа большую чашку чая, а слева тарелочку с бутербродами, и начал писать письмо тёте.

_Дорогая тётя Люси!_

_Как ты поживаешь? У меня случилось много всяких событий. Сначала я думал, что остался в Лондоне совсем один, но теперь я начал новую жизнь и стану другим, более лучшим медведем._

_Сейчас меня взяли к себе Пирсоны. Пирсоны это мистер Пирсон, миссис Пирсон и Рэй._

_Все Пирсоны ужасно занятые: миссис Пирсон чинит машины, у нее целая мастерская, в которой работают только дамы и Роджер. Миссис Пирсон говорит, что это “женский рай”, в который мужчинам вход воспрещён, но она сделала “исключение для одного маленького мишки”, потому что я друг мистера МакГинти, и ей нужны надёжные подсобные работники. Потом оказалось, что я слишком непредсказуемый, чтобы работать в мастерской, но это лучше, чем “ленивый” или “неумелый”. Может быть непредсказуемый медведь нужен где-нибудь ещё, правда?  
Миссис Пирсон очень красивая, и у неё всегда есть чай и мармелад._

_Рэй целыми днями разговаривает с разными людьми, и убеждает их отдавать мистеру Пирсону деньги. А ещё у него много всяких бумаг, как у мистера Брауна. Рэй очень аккуратный и любит, чтобы было чисто, хотя когда он возвращается домой, все рубашки у него в кетчупе и джеме, а иногда даже очки. Наверное потому что он много ездит и ему некогда перекусить, вот он и ест на ходу.  
На самом деле его фамилия Смит, но мистер Пирсон когда-то нашёл его так же, как Брауны нашли меня (правда не на вокзале, а в Оксфорде). Я всегда думал, что Брауны — моя семья. Наверное Рэй так же думает про мистера и миссис Пирсон. Пирсоны очень любят Рэя, и если Рэй сядет в тюрьму, они никогда-никогда о нём не забудут, и каждый месяц будут его навещать. Миссис Пирсон мне так сказала._

_Мистера Пирсона я пока не видел. Рэй говорит, что мистер Пирсон хандрит, потому что ему скучно, а когда он хандрит, к нему лучше не приближаться. Когда-то у мистера Пирсона был свой большой сад, но он продал его потому что решил выйти на пенсию. Все очень беспокоятся, потому что мистер Пирсон любил свой сад, а теперь он просто сидит дома, выращивает розы в маленьком садике, и пьёт особенный чай для гостей, полторы тысячи фунтов за бутылку (это Рэй сказал). Наверное у него “кризис среднего возраста”, как у мистера Брауна. (Рэй попросил меня никогда так не говорить)._

_Рэю со мной непросто, он говорит, что от меня очень много беспорядка. Но он не сердится на меня и читает мне сказки на ночь, как миссис Браун. Однажды он рассказал мне сказку про глупого молодого дракона и мудрого льва. Это была очень запутанная история, там ещё были какие-то крабы и скользкий старый угорь, который сбежал. Я ничего не понял, но Рэй сказал, главное, чтобы я понял мораль — никогда не надо дразнить льва, даже если ты медведь. Как ты думаешь, что он имел в виду? Потому что я никогда не видел в Лондоне львов._

_Искрене твой, Падинктун_

Когда Паддингтон закончил писать, он слез со своих подушек и отнёс письмо Рэю. Рэй взял красный карандаш и пометил все ошибки, а ещё добавил запятые, и укоризненно посмотрел на Паддингтона.

— Паддингтон, да тут море ошибок, что скажет твоя тётя, когда это прочитает? — пожурил медвежонка Рэй. — Кто же пишет “более лучшим” и “Падинктун”? Кстати, ты очень много написал про нас, мистеру Пирсону это может не понравиться. Давай сделаем так: я заберу твоё письмо и перепишу начисто, а потом сам брошу его в почтовый ящик. Годится?

Паддингтон хотел было возразить, но потом подумал, что тётя Люси действительно может расстроиться, от того что он уже долго в Лондоне, а писать правильно так и не научился. И ещё, он не хотел расстраивать мистера Пирсона, который и так грустил. Поэтому он отдал письмо Рэю, и Рэй пообещал, что отправит его как только поедет на важную встречу.


	4. ИСТОРИЯ ЧЕТВЁРТАЯ в которой Рэй берёт Паддингтона во дворец, а Банни ломает печенье с предсказаниями

Утро было ясное, на небе ни облачка, и Паддингтон чувствовал себя чуть более счастливым медведем, чем раньше. Он даже подумал позвонить Браунам и рассказать хорошие новости, но не решился: вдруг они не хотели его слышать?

А новость была вот в чём: Рэй решил взять его с собой на работу! Паддингтон любил знакомится с новыми людьми, но на этот раз Рэй ехал не просто к знакомым, он объявил, что они поедут к дракону.

Паддингтон был ужасно взволнован встречей с настоящим драконом, а вот Рэй выглядел так, будто у него болели все зубы. У этого тоже была причина: вчера он навещал мистера Пирсона, и тот опять хандрил.

— По-моему кто-то туповат и не понимает, во что ввязался, — сказал Рэю мистер Пирсон. — Приди и скажи этой старой ящерице, что если он ещё раз сунет башку на мою территорию…

Мистер Пирсон мог становиться ужасно грубым когда хандрил. Или когда радовался. Но на самом деле у него было доброе сердце и он правда любил миссис Пирсон и Рэя. Только вот с драконами у него не ладилось.

— Хорошо, босс, — ответил Рэй. Он носил большие очки и называл мистера Пирсона боссом потому что так делали деловые люди, а Рэй хотел чтобы его считали очень деловым человеком.

— Возьми Банни и этого своего... удачливого медведя, пусть займётся делом, — добавил сказал мистер Пирсон, наливая себе чашечку чёрного чаю.

— Но босс, — возразил ошарашенный Рэй.— Паддингтон не взрослый медведь, он всего лишь маленький мишка. Ему нечего делать в таких местах.

Но мистер Пирсон не стал его слушать.

— Раз сам Кастет МакГинти взял этого медведя под крыло, значит мишка не так прост как кажется. И потом, рычать он может? Клыки скалить умеет? Этого достаточно.

Вот почему Рэй совсем не радовался, когда они с Паддингтоном и Банни поехали в Кройдон, он волновался, как бы с мишуткой в большом городе не случилась какая-нибудь неприятность. Зато Паддингтону эта поездка нравилась всё больше и больше. Во-первых, он познакомился с Банни, добродушным здоровяком, который пообещал научить его отжиматься и поднимать гантели, а во-вторых, Рэй разрешил ему высунуться из окна, и всю Паддингтон ехал, подставив мордочку тёплому ветерку.

Наконец, они подъехали к маленькому китайском домику с изогнутой крышей и большими красными фонариками. Домик был похож на волшебную шкатулку, и Паддингтон сразу понял, что тут живёт китайский дракон. Но если бы он не понял, ему помогла бы табличка над входом, которая гласила: “Дворец дракона”.

— Неужели дракон весь помещается в таком маленьком дворце? — спросил Паддингтон.

Банни рассмеялся.

— Это же просто ресторан, мишка-медведь, а не взаправдашний дворец, — ответил он. 

— Сиди здесь и ничего не трогай, сторожи машину, — предупредил Паддингтона Рэй, запахивая поплотнее своё длинное пальто, хотя день был тёплый.

Паддингтон расстроился, ведь он хотел увидеть настоящего дракона!

— Но Банни мог бы посторожить машину, а я мог бы пойти с тобой, — предложил он.— Если этот дракон будет плохо себя вести, я посмотрю на него Очень Строго, и он перестанет. 

Но Рэй наклонился к нему и строго сказал:

— Сиди. В. Машине.

И Паддингтон остался.  
Он сидел в машине прижавшись носом к стеклу долго-долго. Наверное целых пятнадцать минут. 

А потом ещё пятнадцать минут.

Накануне он много читал про драконов и заволновался. Китайские драконы казались самыми мирными из всех, но кто знает, на что способен даже самый мирный дракон, если его рассердить? Может быть он решил съесть Рэя и Банни?

Не мешкая больше, Паддингтон выбрался из машины, и потрусил во дворец. К его разочарованию, внутри это действительно оказался ресторан. Официанты смотрели на мишку во все глаза: у них ещё никогда не было таких мохнатых посетителей.

— Ты потерялся, милый? — спросила Паддингтона девушка в китайском платье и с высокой причёской.

— Вовсе нет, — ответил Паддингтон. — Мои друзья Рэй и Банни пришли сюда чтобы поговорить с драконом. Не могли бы вы проводить меня к ним?

Официанты переглянулись.

— Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? — снова спросила девушка.

Паддингтон решительно кивнул. Не мог же он оставить друзей в опасности!  
Тогда важный китайский джентльмен с тонкими усиками отодвинул занавеску и пропустил Паддингтона на кузню.

— Иди прямо и не сворачивая, сначала через кухню, потом до конца коридора, — сказал он. — Наверное твои друзья ещё там.

— О, конечно они там, они бы не исчезли без следа! — ответил Паддингтон, а важный джентльмен с усиками усмехнулся:

— Ну это как сказать.

Паддингтон прошёл на кухню. До чего там было интересно! Китайские повара сновали туда-сюда и выкрикивали китайские слова, на сковородках жарилось что-то шипящее и пахучее, в кастрюлях булькал разноцветный соус. Паддингтон обязательно остался бы здесь и как следует всё рассмотрел, но решил, что кухня никуда не денется, друзья куда важнее.

Никто его не заметил, и он благополучно попал в узкий тёмный коридорчик за кухней. В конце коридорчика была одна единственная дверь, туда-то Паддингтон и отправился. 

Открыв дверь, он сразу расчихался. Полутёмная комната была вся полна дыма, как-будто там курили очень много сигарет. У одной стены стояли огромные китайские джентльмены, больше Банни, и один маленький старичок. А у другой стены сидели Банни и Рэй. Все, кроме маленького старичка, выглядели так же, как Джуди и Джонатан, когда Джуди думала, что Джонатан что-то взял из её комнаты, и приходила это отнимать: то есть очень драчливыми и взъерошенными. У Рэя была порвана рубашка и даже очки съехали набок, а у Банни под глазом лиловел синяк.

Когда Паддингтон вошёл, все обернулись, и старичок сказал:

— Это что, ваше подкрепление?

А Рэй ответил:

— Ох, вилка.

Паддингтон не понял, при чём тут вилка, но был слишком сердит, чтобы выяснять. Он подошёл прямо к старичку, приподнял шляпу и сказал.

— Извините пожалуйста. Я ищу дракона.

— Теперь я дракон, — ответил старичок. — Никого не осталось кроме меня, старого Юя. Даже мой племянник Сухой Глаз проиграл в этой борьбе. А кто ты такой, говорящая собака?

— Я Паддингтон, медведь из Дремучего Перу, — ответил Паддингтон, стараясь не показывать, как он разочарован. Он-то думал, что встретит настоящего дракона! — Мистер Юй, я пришёл потому что Рэй и Банни долго не возвращались.

Мистер Юй нехорошо усмехнулся.

— Боюсь, никто из вас не вернётся отсюда, медвежонок. Твои друзья натравили на моё царство санэпидемстанцию, и это стоило мне больших денег.

— Но ты первый натравил на моего босса налоговую, — сердито сказал Рэй. 

Нос мистера Юя побелел, а потом покраснел.

— Может напомнить тебе, что вы сделали с моим племянником? — воскликнул мистер Юй.

— Вы потоптались в саду Микки Пирсона, и думали, чтобы он это так оставит? — парировал Рэй.

Тут Паддингтон понял, что этому спору не будет конца. Когда Джуди и Джонатан обижались друг на друга, они тоже могли бесконечно говорить: “а ты, а ты!” и никто из них не хотел уступать. Поэтому он посмотрел на мистера Юя своим Очень Суровым Взглядом. 

Нос мистера Юя опять побелел.

— Что… что это ты на меня пялишься, медведь? О...отвернись! — пробормотал мистер Юй. Но Паддингтон не отворачивался.

— Совестно, да? — строго сказал он. — Стыдно. Вам наверное лет сто, как моей тёте Люси, поэтому я думал, что вы такой же мудрый. Но тётя Люси никогда не стала бы ни с кем драться и портить чужой сад. Она всегда говорила: если вспоминать все-все обиды, то им не будет конца, поэтому помириться — всегда лучше.

Мистер Юй сглотнул.

— В… возможно, я готов помириться. Это… это кажется, разумно. Ведь ваш босс всё равно вышел из игры…

Рэй приободрился, и даже поправил очки.

— Отлично, — начал он. — Наши условия…

Но тут Паддингтон обернулся к нему. И тоже посмотрел Очень Суровым Взглядом. Рэй даже оттянул воротничок, ему показалось, что в комнате стало нечем дышать.

— Миритесь, — сказал ему Паддингтон так же строго, как мистеру Юйю. — Драться, — это плохо. Если вы помиритесь, то сможете подружиться. — И добавил своим обычным, совсем не строгим голосом. — Чем больше друзей, тем веселее.

— Л… ладно, — сказал Рэй, и обратился к старичку. — Мистер Юй, я скажу боссу, что это было недоразумение, но теперь оно улажено.

— А я как-нибудь зайду к мистеру Пирсону на чай и принесу пирожные, чтобы он больше не думал, будто я его не уважаю, — ответил мистер Юй.

Потом они с Рэем пожали друг другу руки, и мистер Юй пожал лапу Паддингтону, а огромные китайские джентльмены помогли Банни встать, и хлопали его по плечу от всей души, так, что он снова чуть не упал. На прощание мистер Юй подарил Рэю пекинскую утку в коробочке, а Паддингтону - целый мешочек печений с предсказаниями.

Когда они вышли наружу, Паддингтон запустил лапу в мешочек и сунул в рот пригоршню целую пригоршню печений. Но печенья оказались очень странные.

— Тьфу, тьфу! — Начал отплёвываться Паддингтон. — Что это там такое невкусное? Как бумага!

— Это и есть бумага. Ты что, никогда не видел печенюшек с предсказаниями, мишка-медведь? Ну ты и дремучий, — сказал Банни. — Вот смотри, одно разламываешь, а в нём записка с предсказанием на будущее. Читай.

И Банни очень бережно разломил печенье своими огромными сильными пальцами. Паддингтон вытащил записку и прочитал:

— “Семья всегда тебя поддержит”. Какое хорошее печенье! Я буду есть их по одной штучке каждый день, а то узнаю слишком много предсказаний на завтра, и будет не интересно.

Тогда Банни засмеялся, а Рэй вздохнул и сказал:

— Ну отлично. У нас сняли колёса. 

Домой они ехали на такси. Вокруг уже загорались огни, и Лондон весь переливался, как новогодняя гирлянда.

— А всё-таки неплохо, когда есть медведь, — сказал Банни.

— Если это самый удачливый медведь из всех, что я видел, — согласился Рэй. — Ты нас сегодня выручил из засады, Паддингтон. Босс был прав насчёт тебя.

Но Паддингтон ничего не ответил. Он спал, прислонившись к Рэю, и обнимал во сне мешочек с печеньем.


	5. ИСТОРИЯ ПЯТАЯ в которой Паддингтон едет в гости, а мистер Пирсон пять раз стреляет в потолок

Паддингтон всегда делал то, что обещал, даже если никто не мог проверить, поэтому он честно ел по одной печенюшке с предсказаниями в день, а бумажки складывал в жестянку из под сигар, которую дал ему Рэй. Все предсказания были хорошие, но одним дождливым утром понедельника Паддингтон вытащил бумажку, на которой большими чёрными буквами, похожими на иероглифы, было написано: “БЕРЕГИСЬ ЛЬВА”.

Паддингтон только вздохнул. Он давно хотел посмотреть на настоящего льва, одним глазком, очень осторожненько, и даже просил Рэя сводить его в цирк, но Рэй всегда отказывался, говоря, что его жизнь в последнее время и так сплошной цирк. 

Правда, этим дождливым утром Рэй приготовил на завтрак большую тарелку блинчиков, политых мармеладом, и сказал:

— Ты хотел увидеть льва, Паддингтон? Ты его увидишь. Сегодня мы едем за город, к мистеру Пирсону.

Паддингтон как раз слизывал мармелад с самого верхнего блинчика, но от неожиданности промахнулся и облизал вдобавок стол, оставив длинную мокрую полосу.

— У мистера Пирсона есть лев?! — воскликнул он. — Почему же ты раньше не сказал!

Рэй вздохнул.

— Нет, мистер Пирсон сам лев. Метафорически. Он суровый как царь зверей, и его лучше не злить.

Паддингтон неглядя взял салфетку и принялся вытирать стол. Он был очень взволнован, — наконец-то мистер Пирсон захотел его увидеть! Наверное это значило, что он перестал хандрить.

Паддингтон хотел спросить об этом Рэя, но увидел, что Рэй смотрит на него не отрываясь и странно моргает, будто подмигивает обоими глазами сразу. Паддингтон перевел взгляд на стол... какая неприятность! Оказывается, он так переволновался, что взял блинчик вместо салфетки, и теперь по всему столу красовались блестящие мармеладно-масляные разводы.

— Ой, как нехорошо получилось, — озабоченно сказал Паддингтон, и принялся тщательно слизывать мармелад и масло со стола. Рэй заморгал ещё сильнее.

— Знаешь, что… просто… просто сиди и ешь, — сказал он. — Я сам уберу. И не вздумай вытворить что-то такое при мистере Пирсоне, понял? Стой смирно, отвечай на вопросы и будь хорошим медведем. И никто не пострадает. 

Паддингтон решил, что мистер Пирсон наверное очень чувствительный, если может страдать от маленькой медвежьей оплошности.

— А можно угостить мистера Пирсона сэндвичем с мармеладом? — спросил Паддингтон. — Тётя Люси говорила, что мармелад разгоняет любую хандру. Никто никогда не страдал от хорошей порции мармелада!

— Значит ты будешь первым. — мрачно ответил Рэй. — Не вздумай совать ему сэндвичи или трогать его липкими лапами или что ты ещё обычно делаешь с людьми. И никаких разговоров про мармелад.

Паддингтон уныло кивнул. Он начал думать, что в гостях у мистера Пирсона не так уж интересно, и лучше бы они отправились посмотреть на настоящего льва.

Впрочем, в машине он немного повеселел, потому что Рэй разрешил ему забраться на переднее сидение. Когда машина выехала за город, Паддингтон прижался носом к стеклу и рассматривал яркие зелёные лужайки и живые изгороди. Иногда навстречу шли весёлые молодые люди с рюкзаками и бодрые старички и старушки с палками, похожими на лыжные. Все они махали Рэю и Паддингтону, а Паддингтон махал в ответ.

Наконец, машина подъехала к огромному (больше, чем у Рэя) дому с колоннами. Это была настоящая старинная усадьба, окружённая лугами и полями. В ней-то и жил мистер Пирсон после того как продал свой большой сад. Теперь у него был только маленький садик в котором он выращивал розы: красные, белые, розовые, жёлтые, красно-белые и жёлто-розовые… но даже розы его не радовали.

В это дождливое утро мистер Пирсон был в особенно плохом настроении. Он скучал по миссис Пирсон, которая уехала в Лондон, и по Рэю, который теперь ездил к нему реже, но особенно — по своему большому саду.

Строгий дворецкий в ливрее проводил Паддингтона и Рэя до двери в кабинет мистера Пирсона, отворил ее, и торжественно произнёс:

— Мистер Смит и мистер Браун, сэр.

Сначала у Паддингона стало тепло на сердце, потому что строгий дворецкий назвал его "Брауном", и он даже почти перестал тревожиться… как вдруг из-за двери раздались пять выстрелов один за другим. Строгий дворецкий даже глазом не моргнул.  
Он привык, что когда мистеру Пирсону грустно, тот стреляет в потолок.

Обычно мистер Пирсон стрелял в потолок три раза, но сегодняшнее настроение требовало целых пяти. Ему очень хотелось чтобы пришла миссис Пирсон и отругала его за испорченную лепнину, но миссис Пирсон уехала на работу. Вот такой одинокий был мистер Пирсон — некому даже было его отругать! 

Казалось бы, он должен был обрадоваться Рэю и Паддингтону, которые пришли его навестить, но почему-то, мистер Пирсон был совершенно не рад.

— Рэймонд, — сказал он, положив пистолет на стол и придвинув к себе чашку черного чаю. — Напомни мне, что я велел тебе сделать с драконом?

На самом деле мистер Пирсон помнил, что сказал Рэю, но хотел чтобы Рэй вспомнил тоже.

Рэй стоял опустив глаза как Джонатан, когда тот приносил двойку из школы. Он опустил плечи и стал как-то меньше, даже его борода не так пушилась, как обычно.

— Вы попросили предупредить его, босс.

— Правильно, а что сделал ты?

Рэй тяжело вздохнул и поправил очки.

— А я с ним помирился… слушайте, босс, это только моя вина. Паддингтон тут не при чём. Может просто отпустите его, и…

Мистер Пирсон посмотрел внимательно на Рэя, потом на Паддингтона, а потом снова на Рэя, и сказал:

— Конечно это твоя вина, Рэй. Конечно это только твоя вина. Но если этот вилочный медведь, хочет и дальше работать с нами, он должен усвоить урок.

Паддингтон не знал, почему мистер Пирсон назвал его вилочным медведем, наверное просто перепутал породу. Но ему было обидно не за себя, а за Рэя, ведь Рэй всё сделал правильно и совсем не заслужил чтобы его ругали. Поэтому Паддингтон вышел вперёд, теребя в лапках шляпу, и сказал:

— Мистер Пирсон. Извините. Здравствуйте. Наверное это я виноват, потому что Рэй наоборот подрался с большими китайскими джентльменами, они побили его и Банни. Тогда я.…

Но мистер Пирсон перебил его.

— Они сделали... что, Рэй?

— Там была засада, босс, — угрюмо отозвался Рэй. — Их оказалось больше. И Паддингтон нас здорово выручил.

Мистер Пирсон поднял руку и Рэй замолчал, будто дрессированный. Это Паддингтону совсем не понравилось. Он-то думал, что мистер Пирсон относится к Рэю так же, как Брауны отнеслись к одинокому мишке! А Брауны никогда бы не стали дрессировать члена семьи.

— Итак, поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь: вы с Банни пошли сделать дракону последнее китайское предупреждение, как велел я, и нарвались на засаду. Вас, моих лучших людей, отделали как сосунков, а потом вы с драконом устроили перемирие, как велел этот маленький медведь, прибежавший на своих коротеньких лапках вас спасать. То есть между мной и медведем ты выбрал медведя,, — сказал мистер Пирсон.

— Нет, босс, всё было не так. Вернее, всё было так, но я бы иначе расставил акценты.

— Ох, правда? Ну что ж, давай, расставь их для меня, Рэй, — попросил мистер Пирсон.

И тут Паддингтон понял, что мистер Пирсон просто ревнует! Это имело смысл, ведь последние дни Рэй проводил, пытаясь устроить Паддингтона, и почти не приезжал в поместье. Доброму мишке стало жаль мистера Пирсона. Он запустил лапу в карман пальтишка, но не успел достать то, что там прятал, как мигом обнаружил, что на него нацелено целых два пистолета! И мистер Пирсон целился в него, и даже суровый дворецкий!

Паддингтон вскинул лапы, чтобы показать, что просто достал сэндвич, но сэндвич, щедро пропитавшийся мармеладом, выскользнул из его хватки, описал дугу, и плюхнулся прямо на мистера Пирсона!

На целую секунду стало очень тихо, было слышно только как сендвич с мармеладом сползает по белой рубашке мистера Пирсона, и как Рэй очень-очень тяжело вздыхает.

— Ой, извините, — сказал Паддингтон, опомнившись. — Я сейчас всё вытру…

Но тут мистер Пирсон посмотрел на него Очень Суровым Взглядом. Совсем как тётя Люси, когда он устраивал слишком большой беспорядок. Обычно Паддингтона такой взгляд заставлял тут же извиняться и вести себя очень хорошо (до следующего раза). Но тут с Паддингтоном произошло нечто совершенно противоположное! Он бросил извиняться и уставился на мистера Пирсона в ответ, таким же Очень Суровым Взглядом!

— Мне очень жаль, что я испортил вашу рубашку, мистер Пирсон. Но я сделал это случайно, потому что хотел поделиться сэндвичем, чтобы вы перестали обижаться на Рэя за то что он редко ездит к вам в гости. В семье все дружат друг с другом и никто не просит никого выбирать! Это не честно! Нельзя выбрать, когда всех любишь одинаково! 

Но на мистера Пирсона не подействовал Очень Суровый Взгляд. Наоборот, мистер Пирсон стал как-будто ещё больше размером и страшнее! Он подался вперёд и нависал над Паддингтоном (а сендвич так и полз по его рубашке, грозя упасть на брюки) 

— Не надо на меня так смотреть, сынок. Может быть ты медведь, но я — лев. У льва нет семьи, у него есть прайд. И в моём прайде все выбирают меня. Не важно даже, о чём был вопрос.

Мистер Пирсон двумя пальцами отлепил сэндвич от рубашки и сказал:

— Рэй, сделай так, чтобы этот медведь исчез как тьма на рассвете, и я больше никогда его не видел.

Рэй снова тяжело вздохнул:

— Да, босс. Пойдём, Паддингтон.

Паддингтон низко опустил голову, даже уши у него печально обвисли. Он прижал шляпу к груди и поплёлся за Рэем, который выглядел не менее грустным. 

— Можете воспользоваться винным погребом или задним двором, сэр, — сказал Рэю строгий дворецкий, но Рэй покачал головой и отвёл Паддингтона к машине. Он сам усадил мишку на переднее сиденье и сам пристегнул ремень.

— Я это предвидел, — сказал Рэй. — Но не волнуйся, мишка-медведь. Я отвезу тебя к одному хорошему человеку, который любит возиться с ребятами, к которым жизнь несправедлива. А когда у мистера Пирсона улучшится настроение, поговорю с ним о том, чтобы тебя вернуть.

Паддингтон тяжело-тяжело вздохнул. Брауны не приняли его, и Пирсоны тоже, а ещё он подвёл Рэя. Видно на роду ему написано было стать одиноким бродячим медведем. 

— Зря я затеял этот побег, — уныло сказал Паддингтон. — Может быть мне вернуться в тюрьму?

— Нет, никакой тюрьмы, — твёрдо ответил Рэй. — Тебе и всем нам не нужны лишние проблемы с властями. 

Рэй тоже чувствовал себя очень виноватым. Он ведь знал, что нельзя было брать Паддингтона с собой на работу! Ведь взрослая работа — не для маленьких медведей. И зря он убеждал себя, что без мишки в доме будет только лучше, тишина и порядок. Кто теперь будет есть тётин мармелад?

— Послушай, Паддингтон… — снова сказал Рэй, не зная, что сказать. — Я буду тебя навещать. Это же не конец света.

Но Паддингтон только уныло уткнулся носом в холодное оконное стекло. Он не поверил Рэю, ведь Брауны тоже говорили, что будут навещать, но не сдержали слово.

В ту же самую минуту, в своём большом одиноком особняке мистер Пирсон положил сендвич на блюдечко и облизнул липкие пальцы. Задумался. А потом снова взглянул на сэндвич очень-очень внимательно.


	6. ИСТОРИЯ ШЕСТАЯ в которой Тренер объясняет, что такое ЗОЖ, а Крэш Пэд снимается в клипе

Джуди и Джонатан не очень любили ходить в школу, потому что для этого нужно было рано вставать, но вот Паддингтон всегда хотел провести в школе хотя бы денечек. Он не очень-то представлял, что там происходит, но знал, что там можно завести новых друзей и съесть ланч. А потом можно и домой.

Рэй сказал, что место, куда он его отвезёт, похоже на школу: там есть Тренер, который "учит парней жизни". Паддингтон не знал, что такое "учить жизни", но Рэй сказал, чтобы он не боялся — Тренер совсем не строгий, и у него есть пять штук таких же ребят как Паддингтон — Карапузов, которые вечно шумят и устраивают беспорядок, когда им что-то приходит в голову. А ещё там, как в настоящей школе, есть спортзал.

На самом деле школа Тренера и оказалась одним большим спортзалом. Там был настоящий ринг как у боксёров по телевизору и разные гантели и скакалки и гири, а на стене висело много старых афиш боксерских боев.

Когда Рэй сказал про Карапузов, Паддингтон подумал, что они наверное маленькие, или хотя бы такие как Джонатан, но Карапузы оказались огромными! Они обступили Паддингтона и просто забросали его вопросами: "эй, медведь, откуда сам?", "ты по-английски шпрехаешь?", "чё за прикид?"

Паддингтон их понимал через слово, потому что Карапузы говорили громко, все сразу, и на очень странном английском. Джонатан говорил похоже, когда ему звонили школьные друзья, для которых он был не просто Джонатан Браун, а крутой "Джей-Дог".

Паддингтон пытался отвечать всем сразу, но сбился и у него получилось что-то вроде: "Я Дремучий Перу из Паддингтона Брауна, говорю на шляпе путешественника и живу по-английски", — вот так его запутали! К счастью, тут пришёл Тренер. Он тоже был очень громкий, но размерами меньше своих Карапузов. Ещё у него были большие квадратные очки, как у Рэя.

— А ну, тихо! — строго сказал Тренер. — Да, это медведь. Вы что, медведей не видели? Он теперь не просто Винни-Пух на минималках, он ваш брат. Ваш боевой товарищ. У него сейчас тяжёлые времена, так что поддерживайте его по братски. И ещё: чтоб при медведе не выражаться. И вообще, не надо его тут опускать до вашего уровня.

— Пусть он покажет что умеет, — сказал самый суровый Карапуз, которого все звали Джим.

— Что я умею? — Паддингтон призадумался.— Я умею варить м…

— Так, ничего на букву "м" мы тут не варим, понял? — быстро сказал Тренер. — Мы за ЗОЖ. Лучше покажи ребятам, чему учит суровая жизнь в Дремучем Перу. Хитрость самого умного хищника! Необходимость каждый день выживать! Сражения с дикими зверями!

Тренер говорил очень быстро, и все "а" в словах почему-то менял на "о", так что получалось у него "выживоть" и "срожения". А ещё, говоря о Дремучем Перу, он делал большие-большие страшные глаза, и Паддингтон не рискнул ему сказать, что в Дремучем Перу ему было не опаснее, чем в Лондоне (а в Лондоне даже иногда опаснее, чем в Дремучем Перу!).

— Извините, а что такое ЗОЖ? — спросил он, подёргав разошедшегося Тренера за клетчатую штанину.

— ЗОЖ, дорогой ты мой медведь, это когда в здоровом теле здоровый дух. Полезай на ринг и покажи ребятам, что может хищник, который не курит, не пьёт и не употребляет. Праймтайм, подсади парня.

Карапуз по-имени Праймтайм взял Паддингтона под мышки и легко закинул на ринг, а потом так же легко перепрыгнул через канаты сам.

Тут Паддингтон растерялся. Тётя Люси учила его, что воспитанные медведи не дерутся, но ведь Карапузы не просто дрались, как хулиганы, они занимались спортом. И всё-таки Паддингтон не смог заставить себя поднять лапу на Праймтайма, который ему улыбался и вообще ничего плохого не сделал.

— Давай, мишка, — подбадривал его Праймтайм. — Что ты как п… пирожок с ничем!

Он чуть не схватил Паддингтона своими длинными руками, но мишка успел запрыгнуть на столбик. 

Карапузы все разом сделали: "оооо!"

— Он будет делать прыжок с каната! Чума! — сказал Карапуз по-имени Призрак.

Но Паддингтон не собирался прыгать, — наоборот, он прикидывал, как бы залезть куда повыше, чтобы Праймтайм его не достал. Но не успел он найти подходящую балку под потолком, как Праймтайм снова замахнулся, и сбил с него шляпу!

— Ой-ой! В ней и так много дырок! — озабоченно сказал Паддингтон, и прыгнул вниз, чтобы быстрее забрать её обратно, ведь эта шляпа была ему очень дорога!

Правда, прыгнул он слишком поздно — Праймтайм не заметил и наступил на шляпу.

— Осторожно, там же сэндвич… — только и успел сказать Паддингтон, а дальше всё случилось так быстро, что он и не успел ничего понять: вот Праймтайм бежит к нему… и они уже валяются на ринге, а Карапузы вокруг восторженно кричат и свистят.

А на самом деле произошло вот что: Праймтайм бросился вперёд, но, наступив на шляпу, поскользнулся — ведь в шляпе лежал сэндвич с мармеладом, — на всякий случай. А Паддингтон бросился выручать свою шляпу, и влетел в Праймтайма как в дерево. Но Праймтайм был больше него, и просто кувыркнулся через маленького мишку, увлекая того за собой. Вот так они и оказалось на полу. 

— Как медведь его через себя швырнул, Тренер! — в восторге крикнул Карапуз, которого звали Яйкой. — Вот это техника!

Паддингтон вскочил и помог Праймтайму встать (вернее, тот встал сам, а Паддингтон на нём просто повис), и Карапузы наперебой говорили ему, какой он крутой.

Только Тренер сказал:

— Так жить нельзя, медведь. Ты слишком полагаешься на удачу. Бой идёт вот тут, в голове, — для убедительности он показал на свою чёрную с сединой голову. — Нужно думать, просчитывать. Ладно, с этим мы ещё поработаем, хватит на сегодня… да не вам, дол… долговязые вы мои. Вы-то куда намылились всей толпой? Вашу тренировку никто не отменял! 

Тренер часто покрикивал на Карапузов, но никогда на них не злился по-настоящему, потому что нашёл их когда они были ещё маленькими, и для него они остались маленькими, а с малышами надо быть очень терпеливым и всему их учить, ведь они ещё многого не понимают.

Паддингтону Тренер и Карапузы понравились, и он понравился им. Они разыскали для него маленький спортивный костюмчик в синюю шотландскую клетку, а Джим принёс красную шапку (он даже сам пришил к ней маленькие карманчики для ушей, чтобы Паддингтону удобнее было её носить. Шапка закрывала мишке всю мордочку и в ней были прорези для глаз. Джим сказал, что так и надо.

— Ещё тебе нужна крутая кликуха, — сказал Праймтайм. — Такое, нормальное погоняло. Паддингтон, это ж вокзал. 

Паддингтону очень не хотелось отказываться от имени, которое дала ему миссис Браун, но Карапузы убедили его, что раз у них всех есть вторые, "крутые" имена, то и ему тоже такое нужно.

— О, придумал! — сказал Призрак. — Будем звать тебя Крэш Пэд, потому что ты к нам так, перекантоваться. — Крэш Пэд, крутой медвед, натворил немало бед, на мармеладе он торчал и на нары он попал, но в тюрячке главным стал и мусоров всех на… кормил, мармеладом накормил! 

Он ещё долго рассказывал о приключениях Палдингтона, и у него выходило ужасно складно и в рифму — как настоящие стихи!   
А когда он уставал, остальные Карапузы подхватывали:

— Мармелад, мармелад! В НЁМ СИЛА, БРАТ!

Паддингтон был просто в восторге. Про него ещё никогда не сочиняли стихов! И хотя Призрак иногда немного преувеличивал и вставлял непонятные слова, Паддингтон не стал его поправлять. Поэты ведь видят мир по-своему!

— Нам надо замутить про тебя видос, — сказал Яйка. — Сальтухи крутить умеешь, Крэш Пэд?

Оказалось, что он имел в виду сальто. Паддингтона ещё ты никто не просил прыгать и скакать, обычно мистер Браун наоборот умолял его этого не делать. А тут уж Паддингтон распрыгался как следует! Карапузы были в восторге, они тут же принесли камеры и микрофоны, все надели маски-шапки, и Призрак с ребятами снова читали стихи про своего нового друга Крэш Пэда, прыгали и танцевали, а Паддингтон прыгал с ними. Это было ужасно весело, особенно кричать всем вместе: "МАРМЕЛАД, МАРМЕЛАД! В НЁМ СИЛА, БРАТ!"

Потом Джим велел чтобы ему не мешали монтировать видео, и Карапузы всей ватагой отправились угощаться газировкой, очень холодной и очень сладкой.

Паддингтон сидел на высоком стуле болтая лапками, пил газировку, щекотавшую голову изнутри, и думал, что у него теперь много друзей и строгий учитель, совсем как в настоящей школе.

Но несмотря ни на что, Паддингтон всё равно грустил. Ведь он не мог рассказать о своих приключениях ни Браунам ни Рэю. Хоть вокруг и веселились друзья, семья была очень далеко.


End file.
